A Change of Character
by Frodo and Jewel in love
Summary: Angel Brooks, a fifth year Slytherin at Hogwarts, doesn't exactly have the typical personality of her house. She befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley and relies on them for honesty and friendship. Problem? Draco Malfoy likes her. From the wa


"Hey, check her out."

"Who?"

"Her. Over There."

A group of boys were standing over in a corner, quietly talking instead of buying books, when Angel Brooks walked into Flourish and Blotts. A few of them whistled at her and some others were catcalling. Inevitably, she turned to them and walked in their direction. "You know, for somewhat decent-looking guys, you're too much of mindless gits to know when you're giving off a death wish." She slapped the boy to her left who was wrongly gesturing and smirking at her. "If any of you even come close to doing that again, expect severe pain below your waist." She smiled sweetly at their partially terrified faces and walked to the counter to pay for the books she was carrying. "Too easy…"

Hermione, of course, was in that same shop looking for an extra Arithmancy book and had overheard this while it was happening. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I just saw what you did over there. Nice work," she said after running over to her. "I'm Angel Brooks. And thanks, but believe me, that was nothing… I've had much worse than them, but that's a whole other story. But wait a minute, you look familiar. Hermione Granger, is it? Fifth year, right?" "Yeah… have we met or something?" "No, I just know you from being the girl that knew everything in the classes I had with her." "Wait, what house are you in?" She smirked. "I'm in Slytherin, not like anyone can tell… I'm the only one who's got at least some decency…" Hermione wore a confused look. "Yeah, I noticed that… I've never known any Slytherins to be nice at all… then again, I guess I sort of did… like you said, we shared classes… maybe you can knock some sense into a few of those prats, Slytherin house or not." Angel nodded in sheer agreement. " "Oh believe me, I try…they've gotten better… a few of them actually fear me, and those are the ones who I've never gone anywhere near… ruddy stupid, they are, listening to rumors… oh well." A thought crossed Hermione's mind. "Are you done here?" Angel nodded, "because I have 2 people I'd like you to meet… but please, don't hurt them if they gawk at you. They aren't as bad as the group you just threatened, but they are, unfortunately, typical boys. I mean, you are very pretty." "Thanks… well, let's go meet these friends of yours."

They walked out into the crowded street, being greeted by classmates as they went along. "Harry went in here to get Ron an early Christmas present. He said something about getting him a Nimbus 2000…" "Right… that reminds me… I need to pick up my Firebolt." 

She pushed the door open and she and Hermione went in. "Well, that makes two of you. You and Harry are the only two people in Hogwarts that have them." Hermione looked up and saw Harry walking up to the counter with a broom, Ron following. "Harry, you really don't have to-" "I told you! It's and early Christmas gift and you're going to take it!" "HARRY! Over here!" The two of them looked over at Hermione as she and some gorgeous girl came towards them, both looking a bit starry-eyed. Ron put out his hand. "I-I-I'm Won Reasley… I-I mean Ron Weasley." His cheeks turned scarlet, and Angel smiled before looking at his hand. "I don't do handshakes" Ron jerked his hand back, "but a hug will suffice." Ron and Harry, both now wide-eyed, exchanged surprised looks before Ron pulled her towards him and they embraced. His heart raced as he did so and a stupid smile crossed his blushing face. "And you must be Harry Potter… reduced title from obvious redundancy." Harry, too, had a quickened pulse and a slightly less cheesy smile. "I'm Angel Brooks. It's nice meeting the both of you." They nodded. "Hi," they said in unison, their mouths partially open. "I told you," whispered Hermione with a small laugh.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood!" Malfoy had then spotted Angel. "Hello beautiful," he added with a sly smile, Angel wearing somewhat of a glare. "I won't go out with you, Malfoy… you're too much of a git. Try to be nice for once and I might actually start to consider it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "Your loss. My offer still stands, Angel." "I'd rather not, Malfoy." They stood there silently, Malfoy giving her a cold, hard stare, as if trying to see what she was thinking. "See you at school, Angel." "Malfoy." He gave the Gryffindor trio a dirty look and stormed off. Angel rolled her eyes. "What was that about?" asked Ron. "Well," Angel smirked, "let's just say that I've got some control over him… resisting his attraction has its benefits…" "He likes you?!" "You know Malfoy… he'll go out with any girl he thinks is hot..." Ron added, "but he would usually blow off a girl if they didn't-" "Exactly. Obviously there's something different about this time… about, me." She shrugged and walked over to the counter. "Do you think, if it's even possible, that Malfoy's... in love?" asked Hermione when Angel was out of earshot. Harry and Ron both looked skeptical. "No-" "Never Malfoy-" "He's too much of a git-" "Like she said-" "She'd never do it anyway, you heard her-" "He's not nice enough-" "That's nothing new-" "He'd never love a girl-" "His heart's too cold-" "Do you three always finish each others sentences?" 

It was Oliver Wood. (A/N: I absolutely love Sean Biggerstaff) "Wood! Why are you here? You've already graduated!" "Yeah, I know… so how's-" He was about to ask about Quidditch when Angel walked back over. "No bloody way…" "Miss me much, Oliver?" He grabbed her hands. "Angel! How long has it been? 2 years? How are you?" "Yeah, that sounds about right, and I'm doing great, thank you… although Malfoy's still after me…" They shared a laugh and smiled at each other. "You know each other?" asked Harry, looking a bit surprised. "'Know each other?' Oy, Potter… you never heard?" said Wood. Harry stood there looking confused. "Let's put it this way: in your second and third year, my sixth and seventh, there was actually life other than Quidditch." Harry and Ron both got wide-eyed. Since when did Oliver Wood think about anything but Quidditch, and girls, no less? Hermione spoke up. "You two went out?" Angel nodded and looked at Wood. "2 years… good times, those were…" "Yeah, well I have to go and get a few things. I'll see you guys around." And he walked out of the store. "I thought I'd never see the day when Wood would stop thinking about Quidditch for 2 seconds," said Ron, shrugging. "I would've never known." "There's quite a bit you don't know about me, like how I know why Malfoy hates Harry."


End file.
